


Hunny Bunnies

by no5simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5simp/pseuds/no5simp
Summary: He stared at the ceiling, his eyes heavy and swollen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	Hunny Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Hunny Bunnies by Beach Goons! I’ve been wanting to play around with writing based on songs, and it’s pretty fun! Sorry it’s so short, but I didn’t want to stay up too late writing, and the song is pretty short too. This is more based on how it makes me feel, opposed to the actual meaning. Please go check out the band if you haven’t already and give them some love!!

Bokuto laid on his couch, tears streaming down his face, his teeth stained red from wine. 

He was too tall for the tiny thing, his feet hung off the ends. 

He stared at the ceiling, eyes heavy and swollen. His eyelashes stung from him picking at them.

Bokuto shut his eyes, just allowing the tears to flow. His calloused fingers rubbed against each other slowly. 

The door opened. Bokuto didn’t bother looking up. He heard some fumbling and the door close, then footsteps approaching him. 

Akaashi took the bottle from Bokuto’s hand, putting the cork in and placing it in the cabinet. 

He grabbed a blanket and laid it over the bigger man, sitting down on the floor by his head. 

Akaashi sighed and twirled his hair, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

His heart broke as he watched the tears stream down Kou’s face, but he knew it was something that needed to happen.


End file.
